The Things that Change
by BleuClove
Summary: Because of a misunderstanding between Raven and Beast Boy, he left everything behind him. Four years later finds the other Titans collecting all the pieces, but find one missing. Disguised as a disturbance call, Fate has a funny way of intervening.
1. Chapter 1

Ok…technically, this is my first jab in doing a Teen Titans story. Be honest and let me know how I do. I'll continue to write this story, as well as sorting out and freshening up a few of my first and many tries at this…please bear with me. It will take some time for me to get back into the swing of things in writing stories...as well as me having to go back and literally redo everything. Sigh...oh well...Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Teen Titans, except for the ideas I get to write stories. Thank you.

P.S.: Sorry if the characters seem a little out of character…I do hope you enjoy it!

STS: story shifting

"…": speaking

'…': thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 1:

"Thanks man, really appreciate you doing this," said a man with brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes as his keys were placed in his hand.

"No sweat, Nate" replied a young man in his early twenties as he wiped his unusual green skinned hands on a towel nearby.

"How much do I owe you this time, Gar?"

"Nah, man, we'll call it even," Gar said as gave Nate a crooked smile.

"Thanks man!" Nate said as he shook Gar's hand and walked out of the garage.

"Finally looks like I'll be able to make it home a little earlier today," Gar said to himself as he looked down at his watch before he gathered his belongings into a pack and closed up the shop.

STS

"Cyborg, look out!" shouted a young man with jet black shoulder length hair and eyes hidden behind a black mask.

"Nightwing!"

"Starfire, help Cyborg!" Nightwing commanded a young woman dodging blasts in the air with deep emerald green eyes and bright red mid-length hair.

"Right!" Starfire responded back, aiming for the fallen comrade on the ground.

"Put up a barrier around us Raven!" Nightwing said as he faced another on of his comrades with a white cloak shielding her deep mid-length purple hair and at the moment, furious dark amethyst eyes.

"I'm working on it!" Raven replied back as she let loose another wave of black energy at their attackers.

"Raven!"

"Give me a few more seconds!" she yelled back at their leader and readying another wave of energy.

"That's it…end simulation!" Nightwing yelled, making the room they're currently in take back its original form of metal walls, ceiling and flooring.

"I said I was working on it," Raven said as she slipped her hood off.

"You were far from even thinking about setting up a barrier, Raven. With two members down, it was best to put up a barrier even you know that…I shouldn't have to tell you," Nightwing commented back to Raven as he began walking to where Cyborg was being held up by Starfire.

"Are you alright, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked as she supported him by lifting him up from his underarms.

"Yeah…it'll take more than that to put a dent in me, Star," Cyborg said as Starfire slowly set him down, leaving him to work out the kinks in his mechanical arms and legs.

"You sure you're alright there, big guy?" Nightwing asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy, don't worry about it…but let's not have another one of these sessions for a while," Cyborg said as he realized he was going to have to do a check-up on his left leg.

"Sure, I think we can use a break," Nightwing replied as he looked towards Raven who glared at him before she turned around silently and left the room.

"If only there was something we could do to bring back Beast Boy," Starfire said as she floated to where Raven was standing moments before.

"I guess that would explain why she's been acting this way…the day he left is coming up, isn't it?" Cyborg asked as he began to slowly walk out of the room with Starfire and Nightwing following behind him.

"Yeah…it sure is," Nightwing replied as the three walked towards their separate rooms in silence.

STS

"I should be over this by now, so why is it still…" Raven trailed off as she saw the calendar she had hung up in her room by the door.

"Right…it's in two more days," Raven said as she turned away from the calendar and headed towards her dresser where she picked up a photo of herself with the original Teen Titans team.

"You know…a lot has changed these last couple of years since you left. We're part of the Justice League now, thanks to Robin who goes by Nightwing now and Batman. You would be happy to know the Cyborg and Bumble Bee are dating…have been for the past two years…and Nightwing and Starfire are finally giving a go at it as well…since last year actually," Raven said to the picture as she trailed her fingers over the frame as she walked towards her bed. "The Hive is no longer causing us trouble since Bumble Bee and her team resides there now. You should have seen the look on Cyborg's face when Bumble Bee told him; you would have made fun of him for weeks…I miss you…we miss you…I'm so sorry!" Raven said as she broke down crying on the floor, hugging the frame to her shaking form before sleep over took her.

STS

"Home sweet home," Gar said as he unlocked his apartment door and stepped in to what he's called home for the past six months.

The apartment was fully furnished with a living and dining area, kitchen, two bedrooms and one bath. There was a couch and love seat with a moderate sized coffee table in the center. Against the wall was a small entertainment center with the collection of movies and photos being against the wall where the entry to the apartment was. Straight ahead from there were two sliding glass doors that lead out to a small balcony over looking the city. As for the colors, the apartment was donned with natural shades of browns and green giving the place a homey feeling.

"You have 3 new messages," the recording machine said as Gar hit the play button. "First message…Hey Gar! You said you would call us later to hang out, man! Anyways, call us back!" _'That's right…I'll have to remember to give them a call as soon as I get something to eat first.'_ "Second message…Hi Gar! Hope you're doing well and just wanted to check up on you, but I'm guessing you're at work. Give me a call sometime! Third message……… You have no new messages."

Hearing the second message brought a slow smile to Gar's face, but it quickly faded when he heard nothing in the third message. Thinking nothing of it, he quickly hit the erase button and set out to make himself a quick meal before calling his friends to go out later that night. Passing by the shelves to hang up his jacket in the closet, he stopped to stare at an old picture of him and four other people all sporting smiles and wearing their respective uniforms.

_'I wonder if Cy and Bee ever got together…and if Robin and Star are married yet, heh…if they are, figures,'_ Gar thought as he smiled at the picture, only to frown when his eyes landed on a hooded figure, where the only way to tell she was smiling was by the sparkle shown in her eyes. _'Raven…I'm sorry…'_

_

* * *

_

Well...that's the end of the first chap. Please REVIEW and let me know how I did. If anything…the chap. 2 will be up later this week maybe…hopefully I won't get writers block… Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 gave me a bit of difficulty...especially when it got the the scene where the Titans are in the car discussing Gallop City...sorry if it seems a bit weird...that was all I could come up with. Please REVIEW so I know that I'm doing ok with my stories and won't feel all...well...blah...so yeah. PLEASE! Enjoy... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Teen Titans, except for the ideas I get to write stories. Thank you.

**STS**: story shifting

"…": speaking

'…': thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 2:

"Good morning friend, Raven! How was your night?" Starfire asked, walking into the common room in her tank top and pajama shorts to find Raven already dressed in her light grey uniform with cloak and drinking her herbal tea on the couch.

"…Peaceful," Raven replied back, taking another sip from her tea.

"Mornin' ya'll," Cyborg said as he clunked into the room with black pajama pants on, sitting himself next to Raven on the couch.

"I shall prepare breakfast, yes," Starfire said as she glided towards the kitchen area and began to scrounge around in the cabinets and fridge.

"Titans," Nightwing said as he walked into the room as well, fully dressed with a deep blue button up shirt and black slacks, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail with black shades replacing his mask.

"Good morning boy friend, Nightwing!" Starfire said as she quickly flew over to him, kissing him quickly on the lips before flying back to the stove to stir the eggs and flip the pancakes.

"What's the occasion?" Cyborg asked as he rubbed his face from sleep as he stood up to greet Nightwing.

"I've come to a long time decision," Nightwing stated as he looked over to Starfire, who nodded to him and brought out the plates to set the table.

"And what's that?"

"…We're looking for Beast Boy," Nightwing said as he looked towards Raven to see her reaction.

"He left us willingly, Nightwing," Raven said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I know that…but considering the circumstances that happened because of-"

"He left!" Raven said, cutting him off.

"You weren't the only one hurt, Rae," Cyborg said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "When he left, we all fell apart and even though we're slowly picking up the pieces…we're never really going to be complete again until we have all the pieces."

"It doesn't matter to any of you, does it? He left us because he couldn't face the responsibilities that came with being a Titan!" Raven said as she shook Cyborg's hand off and turned around to glare at them all.

"Yes, but in a way we all did for a long time as well, too, friend Raven," Starfire answered back as she floated closer to the young women.

"Look, Star and I have been thinking about doing this for a couple of months already and from seeing what happened yesterday during the session only-"

"I told you all I was fine," Raven said as she moved away from them and began walking towards the door.

"Friend Raven, wait!" Starfire said as she quickly floated towards her teammate.

"What, Star?" Raven asked as she stopped and turned to face the young women in front of her.

"Nightwing and I only want what is best for you. You mean a lot to us and not only as a teammate, but as a friend. We will not do anything that you do not feel comfortable with, but please, promise me you will reconsider your decision," Starfire said as she smiled softly, resting her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Thanks, Star," Raven said as she returned a small smile of her own and quickly left the room.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Nightwing asked as the three remaining members sat at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast Starfire had made.

"It's been a long time, Nightwing," Cyborg replied back as he put his fork down and stared at the plate of food in front of him. "But it's time to move on. I'm sure Raven will come around eventually."

"Star?"

"I believe this will help us all, having Beast Boy back on the team," Starfire replied back, looking at Nightwing and Cyborg. "But I stand by with what I told friend Raven, it will be her decision."

"Yeah…and Beast Boy's, too," Cyborg said as he leaned back in his chair, looking up towards the ceiling. '_What have you been up to lately ya little grass stain?_'

**STS**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Five more minutes…"

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

"Ergh…come on…please…"

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

"Alright already…I'm up!" Gar yelled as he grabbed the alarm clock on his nightstand and hurled it across his room. "That's already the sixth one this month…I have got to stop doing that…"

Stretching up from his bed as he lazily walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the new day, half heartedly picking out his clothing from his makeshift closet on the floor. Making a mental note that to clean up the place when he got back, he quickly freshened himself up in the bathroom while tugging on his stained-free shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, he briskly walked towards the kitchen area setting up the area for breakfast.

'_If I get breakfast done in just fifteen minutes, that'll leave me just enough time to get to the shop and open up…_' Gar thought as he turned on the stove and quietly made himself a small batch of eggs while getting a glass of orange juice.

"Maybe today…just might be the day…"

**STS**

'_I can't believe I did that…I should be over by this by now!'_ Raven said as she levitated over her spot of meditation on top of the tower.

**_'It did happen a long time ago…four years to this day to be exact.'_**

'_I know, Knowledge…maybe I'm going on the wrong way about this whole thing,'_ Raven replied back.

**_'I'm more than sure the others understand that something like this takes time to heal…but maybe it's time to bring the whole team back together. You've grown since that day and you have more control now over your emotions and powers. Besides, we all know that you've wanted to see him again…as he probably has been wanting to as well,'_** Knowledge replied back. **_'Bravery says for you to trust your instincts…and that fear will not lead you anywhere.'_**

_'I'm not afraid to see him again,' _Raven responded back with a slight edge to her tone, the situation beginning to get the better of her.

**_'Actually, we all agree with Bravery. We all believe you to be somewhat…timid…in knowing there is a strong possibility of seeing him again,'_** Knowledge said as she waited patiently for Raven's reaction.

_'…'_

"Friend Raven?"

**_'Put the past behind you…and move on. You know as well as we all do, that Fate, whether big or small,has a way of meddling into things some are not yet ready for…'_**

"Raven, are you alright?"

**_'Think about it…'_**

"Rae?"

The said girl slowly lowered herself on the roof top, before opening her deep amethyst eyes to stare up at three other pairs of eyes. Shaking her head softly, she slowly stood up with the help of Cyborg and turned to face the other two Titans.

"What did I miss?" Raven asked as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at the three in front of her.

"We got a disturbance signal from a city about three hours from here," Nightwing said as he pulled out a small device displaying the co-ordinates of the city. "Apparently the commissioner from the area isn't too sure about what's been going on in the outskirts of the city. There have been a few blackouts in the area and the electricians can't seem to find anything wrong with the wires. If anything, he knows of someone in the city that can help us if we need it."

"When do we leave?" Raven asked as she adjusted her light grey cloak around her shoulders.

"In five minutes in the T-Car," Nightwing replied back as he closed the device and quickly left to gather more information.

"If the commissioner knows of someone, why ask us? For all we know it could just be a faulty main wire," Raven asked, looking at Cyborg and Starfire.

"We're not too sure about that either, Rae," Cyborg said, as he too started to make his way towards the stairs. "But it can't hurt to take a look anyways."

**STS**

"Ready Titans?" Nightwing asked as they all reached the T-Car.

With a nod of everyone's head, they quickly piled into the car and got situated while Cyborg checked the vehicle one last time. Check-up complete, Nightwing silently turned on the laptop he had brought with him and loaded up all the information he had gathered during those five minutes. In the backseat, Raven and Starfire checked up on the surrounding area and history of the city with the installed laptops Cyborg had put in the back of the driver and passenger seats.

"Got a location yet, guys?" Cyborg asked as he started to get closer to the highway.

"We're going to be heading north of Jump City towards Gallop City," Raven said as she continuously clicked on links that appeared on the screen.

"The only thing I have been able to find from the area the commissioner informed us on is an abandoned factory there, but nothing else," Starfire said as she looked up from her screen.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with what we have," Nightwing said as he paused in his search and leaned back in the seat.

"If anything, we still have another two hours and forty-seven minutes left till we get there," Cyborg said as he smirked over at his teammates.

"Yep, plenty of time," Raven quipped back, roaming over her results as she thought back to the conversation her and her emotion, Knowledge, where having.

Flashback

**_'Actually, we all agree with Bravery. We all believe you to be somewhat…timid…in knowing there is a strong possibility of seeing him again,'_** Knowledge said as she waited patiently for Raven's reaction.

_'…'_

**_'Put the past behind you…and move on. You know as well as we all do, that Fate, whether big or small,has a way of meddling into things some are not yet ready for…'_**

**_'Think about it…'_**

End of Flashback

'_What did she mean…with Fate?'_

* * *

As I mentioned earlier...Chapter 2 was a struggle, but I pulled through. Hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the rest ofthe chapters I'm hoping to psot up. Please REVIEW and let me know how I did. Thanks:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappie up! Hope I did good on this one and thank you to all who have been reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Teen Titans, except for the ideas I get to write stories. Thank you.

**STS**: story shifting

"…": speaking

'…': thoughts

FB..: flashback

Chapter 3:

"I could have sworn I didn't put that there…" Gar mumbled from the floor as he blindly searched his way through his small mechanic shop towards the garage door to let in some light.

Finally reaching the door and pulling it up, he stepped outside only to be met with other small shop owners down the street. Many had their doors and windows open to let in some light from the blackout the whole area seemed to be experiencing. Walking a little ways away from his shop towards the small convenient store across the street, Gar noticed many of the other owners and customers making their way to the store.

"What do you think?" the owner of the convenient store asked Gar as he got closer.

"Someone needs to pay their electricity bill," Gar replied back, hearing bits and pieces of some of the conversations the townspeople were having.

_"This is the fourth time this month and the commissioner still hasn't been able to get anyone…"_

_"If this keeps up we're all going to be losing business and then there will be a reason as to why the town has blackouts!"_

_"It has to be faulty wiring from one of the main wires that runs through here…"_

_"Then why haven't any of the electricians been able to find something? If you ask me…"_

Looking behind his shoulder, Gar smirked a bit from the conversations his ears were picking up around him. Shaking his head as he turned back around to face the store owner, they both quietly waited for the commissioner to stop by before he quickly made another trip to another nearby city to ask for more help.

_"Who do you think he's going to get now?"_

_"Electricians who tell us the same thing all the others have told us."_

_"We've lived here for more than ten years and ever since that man got elected for commissioner, nothing has been the same!"_

_"We need professionals for this kind of thing if you ask me."_

"'Bout time he gets here," the store owner said as he noticed a small black car making its way up the road towards the store.

Looking around once more, Gar noticed how the owners ceased their talking of the blackout and commissioner as most of them waited with anxious and worried expressions on their faces. As the commissioner's car rolled to a stop, the crowd parted a way to reveal the driver's side door opening up. Out stepped a somewhat stout middle aged man with wire-rimmed bottle-cap glasses covering up his honey brown eyes that were shaded by light brown hair that was showing signs of his aging already. A white buttoned-up collared shirt with a black tie and somewhat nicely black slacks was what he was wearing, along with a pair of run-downed black shoes. Quickly shutting the door, he began walking towards where the convenient store owner and Gar were standing with a small smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Commissioner Bill, what brings you here today?" asked the store owner as the commissioner got closer.

"Very good news for everyone to hear, Jake," Bill said as he shook Jake's hand and turned to face Gar, still holding a small smile.

"Whatever it is you're thinking I might have done this time, I didn't," Gar said as he looked at the commissioner wearily.

"Oh, Garfield, I know you haven't done anything this time, but it's what you are going to do," the commissioner said as he looked away from Gar to face the other store owners.

"I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this," Gar said to Jake as they both turned their attention to Bill.

"Who'd you get this time, Bill? More electricians?" asked a random voice from the crowd.

"Actually, you all will be happy to know I was able to get in contact with a city about three or so hours from here earlier today," Bill said as he paused for a second to see the reaction of the people.

"You gonna keep us waitin' or what?" came a male voice that Gar was able to recognize as the husband who ran the small pub like motel the little town had.

"Jump City is where I was able to get these people and can anyone guess who resides there in Jump City?" Bill said as he continuously held that small smile on his face.

"There is no way in hell that you were able to get the Titans to come down here, Bill!" said the pub owner's wife.

"They should be arriving within the next fifteen minutes and since they have never been to our small little town before…Garfield shall be the one who will show them around seeing as how he knows more of the area than any of us," Bill said as he turned from the crowd to face a pale looking Gar.

_'Oh shit…'_

**STS**

"Welcome of Gallop City," Starfire said as she read through the small little make-shift sign.

"City…looks more like a deserted town," Cyborg said from behind the wheel, slowing down to get a better look at their surroundings.

"Did the commissioner tell you anything of where we were to meet him?" Raven asked as she noticed many of the buildings looked vacant, save for the opened doors and windows.

"He said to keep following the road until we came up to…what is that?" Nightwing said as he noticed a somewhat medium sized crowd up ahead.

"Hmm…guess this is it," Cyborg said as he slowly put the vehicle in stop before shutting off the engine and stepping out.

"I swear, if this all just turns out to be a mechanical problem someone is going to feel my ra-" Raven began but stopped short as she looked up ahead and noticed someone very familiar.

"What were you about to say, friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she floated over to her friend, noticing she was staring at something up ahead.

"…"

"Rae?" Cyborg asked as he walked around the car to see what was going on.

"Thank you for coming at such a short notice, Titans," Bill said as he quickly made his way towards them, pulling someone else with him.

"No problem," Nightwing said as he took a glance at Raven before turning to face the commissioner.

"My name is Bill Hughes and I'm the commissioner of Gallop City, welcome," Bill said as he outstretched his hand.

"Nightwing," Nightwing said as he shook the commissioner's hand.

"Well, let's get things started then shall we…allow me to introduce your tour guide of the city, Garfield Logan," Bill said as he turned behind him to grab the person behind and bring him forward.

"Beast Boy!" the other three Titans exclaimed when they saw their green-skinned friend.

"Um…it's Gar now, or Garfield Logan," Gar said as he slowly raised his head to look at his former teammates, only to notice one was didn't look all to happy to see him.

_'Man…I don't think all these years were enough to get her to forgive me…'_ Gar thought to himself as he slowly looked anywhere but at her.

"Hey Rae, how have you been?" Gar asked, hoping for the best.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked as she finally came out of her stupor.

"Um…funny thing really…I uh…I live here now," Gar said as he glanced at the others, waiting.

"You mean you've only been three hours away from us and you couldn't take the time out of your busy schedule to come see us?" Cyborg asked, starring at Gar not believing what he was hearing. "Did you really turn your back on all of us that day?"

"W-what...no…of course not," Gar said as he noticed the tone in Cyborg's voice wasn't as friendly as he had hoped it to be when they would meet again.

"You all know one another?" Bill asked from his spot next to Gar.

"We all knew one another," Raven said as she stepped forward and stopped right in front of Gar. "How dare you."

"Rae I jus-"

"Only my friends can call me that," Raven said as she cut off Gar before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

"…Raven…I'm sorry," Gar said, knowing that him apologizing just might not help the situation at all.

Apparently, Gar was right because instead of answering him, Raven lifted her head with anger in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, Gar just stood there, waiting for anything as did the other Titans. As a few seconds ticked away with no movement coming from anyone, including the commissioner and store owners, Raven finally came to a decision in her mind. Without warning, she quickly lifted her hand and slapped Gar hard across the face that his head turned from the impact causing everyone to gasp and stare at the couple.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she pushed past Cyborg and Nightwing to stand in front of her.

"I'll be waiting here once this mission is over," Raven said as she took a calming breath and walked away from the group.

"Beast Boy how could you?" Starfire said once Raven was out of earshot.

"…Come on…I don't want you guys to stay longer than you all have to," Gar said, ignoring Starfire's question and nodding to the commissioner to let him know he would go with the remaining Titans.

"Star's talking to you, Beast Boy," Nightwing said, narrowing his eyes at his former teammate.

"Did you all come to talk or to get a mission taken care of?" Gar said as he turned back around to face them, trying to keep his composure.

"…Fine…but this isn't finished yet," Nightwing said as he nodded to Cyborg and Starfire who quickly gained their composure as well.

"When we were running a check over the city, the computer picked up an old factory in the outskirts a little bit north of here. Since there hasn't been a history of violence here it is possible that it's just a bad main wire. Why don't we start there…unless you've got something," Cyborg said as he waited for what Gar would say.

"The electricians we've had in the past didn't know about the factory out there, so that could be why we're still having this problem. Let's get going," Gar said as he began walking in the direction that the factory was in.

"Boyfriend Nightwing?"

"Yeah, Star?" Nightwing asked holding back a bit as Cyborg nodded, quickly walking away to catch up with Gar.

"This was not the way it is supposed to be," Starfire said as she lowered her head to the ground.

"I know Star…but we have to keep going. Besides…who knows…maybe we'll be able to find out what really happened if we ask Gar once we've all calmed down a bit," Nightwing said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I just hope that friend Raven will be in happier spirits once we return from the factory," Starfire said as she looked up at Nightwing, giving him a small smile.

"So do I, Star…so do I," Nightwing said as the couple quickly walked off, ignoring the looks of confusion and shock the crowd was still giving them.

* * *

Please REVIEW GUYS! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I get started on the next one soon! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I would just like to apologize for the long wait of this chapter…I have had major writer's block and got caught up with family, exams, work, b-days, etc. But I'm hoping to get back on track with school starting up…normalcy I know. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW please!! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Teen Titans.

Chapter 4:

"Excuse me, Ms. Raven," Bill asked as he quickly caught up to her.

"…What is it commissioner?" Raven asked as she slowly stopped her walking to give a glance at the commissioner who stopped right next to her.

"W-well…I am not really sure how long your friends will take, but you are more than welcomed to stay at the pub that we have here in our small town. I'm more than sure Pete and his wife, Helen, won't mind having you," Bill said as he motioned for the two pub owners to pull Raven away.

"I'm fine," Raven said as she began to step away from Bill and two owners.

"It would be an honor ta have ya in our pub, Ms. Raven," Pete said as he realized Raven was really going to walk away.

"Besides, we have cool drinks and warm food waitin' to be served to customers," Helen said as she walked towards the other side of Raven.

"I do not want to be a customer," Raven said, her voice even with an edge to it, hoping to get the answer of no across to these people.

"Then we can keep ya company," Helen replied back as she grasped Raven's right arm and nearly dragged her off to the pub she and her husband owned.

_'They better hurry,' _Raven thought as she was being led unwillingly to the pub with Helen as Pete trailed.

**STS**

"So…uh…Gar?" Cyborg asked as he, Nightwing and Starfire trailed behind their ex-teammate.

"What?"

"How long have you been here?" Cyborg asked as he glanced at Nightwing, who nodded slightly.

"About six months."

"…Where were you before then friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she began to step closer to Gar.

"Does it matter?" Gar asked, looking over his shoulder at them.

"We're just curious," Nightwing said as he put a hand on Starfire to hold her back.

"You gonna ask me twenty questions?" Gar asked as he looked forwards again, coming to a stop at a fork in the road.

"If that's what it takes," Nightwing said as he walked up to stand next to Gar on his right, with Cyborg stopping on his left.

"We want to make sure you are well," Starfire said as she flew over the three boys to land in front of him.

"I'm here…isn't that enough?" Gar asked as he shrugged them all off and walked towards the left of the fork.

"What happened to the old you, Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, noticing that Gar still had yet to smile or crack a joke.

"…He grew up," was all Gar replied back as he continued his walk with the other Titans trailing behind him.

**STS**

"What would you like to have, hun?" Helen asked as she pushed Raven down into a seat at the bar and walked behind it.

"…Do you have any herbal tea?" Raven asked, knowing it was a very long shot they would have any.

"Herbal tea? No wonder you look so pale," Helen said as she disappeared behind the island and came back up with a soda pop.

"Helen…don't go doin' that again," Pete said as he walked in through the door, putting a chair in front of the door to keep it open to let light in.

"You hungry? Let me go make ya a sandwich," Helen said as she ignored her husband before walking briskly in the kitchen.

"I hope ya can excuse my wife…it's very rare we get new people in," Pete said as he grabbed her a bottle of water instead when he noticed she had yet to take a drink of her soda.

"Thanks," Raven said as she took a small sip of the water.

"Hope you don't mind me askin' ya this, but was Gar part of the Titans?" Pete asked as he sat down on the other side of the bar.

"…"

"I see…well…Gar's been here for about six months or so. Believe it or not, this town used to be a lot worse before he got here," Pete said as he slowly stood up and began to wipe down the counter.

"That boy sure is talented though, I'll tell ya that much. He came into our town one morning, askin' for a job when Commissioner Bill came into town to do a check up on all our businesses. As luck would have it, I'm guessin', Bill's car broke down right in front of our pub and without askin' to, Gar went to work. His car has been startin' ever since," Pete said as he picked up some empty bottles and put them in the trash.

"…I guess all the work he did with Cyborg paid off then," Raven said as she finally took a look around the place.

The entire walling and flooring was wood with wooden tables and chairs. There were old road signs hanging up on the walls, license plates of different states that have probably passed through and a few decorated mirrors. Against the wall in a corner was an old jukebox that looked as if it had seen better days, a set of stairs that led up to the vacant rooms and down towards the basement.

_'Definitely not a place I would have ever pictured him being in,'_ Raven thought as she turned back around to find a plate with a sandwich and some chips.

"Enjoy," Helen said as she smiled down at Raven, glared at her husband and walked back towards kitchen.

"If you're not hungry, don't worry," Pete said as he nodded his head once before setting off to fix the tables.

"…If you don't mind me asking, does Beast Boy live here?" Raven asked as she poked the sandwich before deciding to take a bite.

"Don't mind at all and no, he doesn't live here. There's another city about twenty minutes away from here. They used to be our competition a few years back, but ever since we've been havin' problems with the wires…well…we've lost business," Pete said as he began to pick up some of the chairs to place up on the tables.

"I'm sorry for your businesses, but if that's the case, why don't you all move over there," Raven asked as she got off her stool and walked to help him lift the chairs.

"That's a lot of what other owners have done, but we like the peace and quiet we have here. A lot of us have worked too hard to keep this place goin,'" Pete said as he glanced up at Raven.

"I'm sure that once the wires have been looked at, business will be better."

"So far, the only business we get is from Gar and the people he helps in his mechanic shop. Once he's done fixin' them up, or during their wait, he sends them our way. Nice man that Gar," Pete said as he and Raven finished their stacking of the chairs.

"…I'm sure he is," Raven said as she looked out the open door, wondering what else it is that she's missed about him.


End file.
